Secret de Famille
by sandou01
Summary: Naruto est un jeune comme un autre... Enfin presque, il ne se sent pas accepté par sa famille, du moins par son père mais qu'arrive t-il quand il découvre un secret qu'on lui cache depuis sa naissance? Venez découvrir notre héros dans un univers alternatif en 2 partie!
1. Partie 1

**Hello jeunes gens!**

 **Oui je n'ai toujours pas publié la suite de ma fiction mais du coup pour vous faire patienter et peut être pardonner je vous publie ce Two-shot. Et oui je suis une âme charitable... Bon d'accord je devrais peut être pas en faire trop.**

 **Bref me voilà de retour en espérant que cette première partie vous intéressent et que vous supplierait pour la suite, oui l'espoir fait vivre... Bref bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Secret de famille 1/2**

Cinq jeunes étaient assis sur l'herbe dans le parc de Konoha, ils discutaient avec entrain de choses et d'autres, heureux que les cours soient terminés, que le week end soit enfin là, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux reçoive un appel.

\- Haa ! C'est encore mon père, me saoul. Fit Kiba

Il regardait son téléphone comme si celui ci était un objet du diable avant de répondre, les quatre purent entendre la voix du paternel sans haut parleur tellement celui ci criait fort. Apparemment Ils venaient de recevoir leur bulletin trimestriel et le père n'avait pas l'air content du tout. Quand il raccrocha le jeune Inuzuka avait une tête de condamné à mort.

\- Je vais me faire tuer par mes parents ce soir ! Je suis heureux de vous avoir connu les gars.

\- Si tu travaillais un peu plus tu ne subirais pas ça à chaque fois. Souffla Shikamaru.

\- C'est facile pour toi, t'es un génie ! Et puis Naruto non plus a pas de super note, mais lui son père l'engueule pas.

Gaara lança un regard noir au chatain au triangle rouge sur le visage. Quant au blond celui ci avait baissé la tête, il est bien vrai que son père ne l'engueulait jamais, il était même rare qu'il lui adresse tout simplement la parole.

\- Ha merde, je suis désolé Naruto...

\- T'inquiète, c'est pas grave ! Rigola t-il tristement. Mon père préfère mes frères... C'est normal ce sont des génies tous les deux, alors que moi, même en travaillant je ne dépasse pas le 12.

Il continuait à rigoler tout en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, tout le monde se sentit gêné. Ils connaissaient à peine le père de Naruto, et pour cause ils ne l'avaient qu'aperçu qu'une fois, mais il savait que leur relation n'était pas au beau fixe.

Gaara était celui qui l'avait vue plus de fois, étant le meilleur ami du blond. Il se souvenait très bien des efforts que celui ci fournissait en primaire pour avoir des bonnes notes mais qui ne lui servait à rien. Il l'avait vue baissé les bras arrivés en milieu de collège, son père, comme à son habitude n'était pas venue le voir participer à une course d'endurance, pourtant tout le reste de la famille avait fait le déplacement.

Le roux était aussi le seul à le comprendre vue que lui non plus ne s'entendait pas avec son père mais leurs relations restaient toujours plus sympathiques que celle de Naruto.

\- Et sinon vous venez au voyage scolaire ? Il paraît que cette année on va dans un pays étranger. Tenta Kiba.

\- Ouais apparemment on va aux pays des tourbillons. Fit Shikamaru.

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai ? Fit Naruto de nouveau plein d'entrain. Les ramen viennent de là-bas ! Ce sont des génies culinaires ! J'ai trop hâte !

\- Ils ont distribué les papiers cette après midi, mais toi et Kiba dormiez pendant qu'ils expliquaient ce qu'on ferait. Ajouta Choji entre deux bouchés de chips.

Le petit renard fouilla dans son sac, il avait sûrement dû le fourrer dedans dès la sonnerie sans y faire attention. Il le sortit et essaya de le défroissé, il y avait bien marqué qu'il partait dans ce pays là dans deux mois environ. Ils en discutèrent encore pendant un moment pour savoir comment ils se répartiraient dans les chambres, les activités qu'il voudrait y faire. Ils faisaient déjà des plans sur la comète regardant ce qui serait le mieux à faire regardant sur leur portable.

\- Et vous avez remarqué ? La quasi totalité des enseignes appartienne à la famille Uzumaki.

Il montra sa découverte, faisant passer les images ou le nom Uzumaki revenait tout le temps, Naruto rechercha donc le nom sur le moteur de recherche pour tomber sur un article qui le fit rigoler.

\- Et Gaara toi et ton cousin Sasori vous n'auriez pas des gênes Uzumaki par hasard ?

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil ne comprenant absolument pas ou son ami voulait en venir avant que celui ci ne montre une photo de la famille.

\- Ils ont quasiment tous les cheveux rouges. Si t'était de leur famille ça voudrais dire que je suis le meilleur ami d'une célébrité.

Gaara leva les yeux au ciel, mais il esquissa tout de même un petit sourire qu'il ne gardait que pour lui. L'inuzaka, arracha le portable des mains au jeune blond pour voir de plus près.

\- Trop cool, ils ont une fille qui à l'air de notre âge ! Si jamais je pouvais sortir avec elle je serais riche !

\- Ce ne sont pas les femmes qui sont censé être vénale ?

\- On s'en fiche Shika, ce qui compte c'est que si je me marie avec elle j'aurais plu besoin d'étudier.

\- Pour ça faudrait déjà que tu commences. Lança Gaara.

La fin de journée continua sur des petits piques lancés les uns aux autres, avant que l'heure ne leur rappelle de rentrer chez eux. Le roux et le blond abandonnèrent les autres à l'entrée du parc, et firent un bout de chemin ensemble. Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de ce dernier, enfin il s'agissait plus d'un manoir, après tout sa famille était riche, tout comme celle du roux. Quand ils virent une voiture ce garer devant, des étoiles naquirent dans les yeux bleus à la vue de la personne qui en sortait.

\- Je crois que ton frère est rentré de son voyage.

A peine avait il sorti cette phrase que Naruto l'avait Salué et avait courue vers la personne en question lui sautant limite dans les bras.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Naruto. S'amusa l'homme.

\- Dit tu m'as rapporté un cadeau de Suna ? Dit il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Hahaha, tu ne perds pas le nord toi ! Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas je n'allais pas oublier mes petits frères.

\- Arrête de l'embêter Naruto, Itachi revient d'un voyage qui a dû l'épuiser, tu devrais plutôt aller faire tes devoirs avant le dîner.

Sasuke était sortie sur le palier de la porte quand il avait vu la voiture arrivée, tout aussi excité que son petit frère même si lui n'en montrait rien. Le plus jeune de la fratrie lui tira la langue pour se concentrer sur le plus vieux qui lui souriait tranquillement.

\- Espèce d'Abruti ! Je vais t'apprendre le respect à tes aînés. Ragea le plus jeune des bruns.

\- On se calme ne vous battez pas maintenant, nous devrions plutôt rentrer à l'intérieure. Naruto ferra ses devoirs plus tard, je voudrais profiter de lui aussi ce soir.

\- Pff, tu le gâtes trop ce sale gosse. Rajouta Sasuke en tirant la langue à son tour.

Itachi ne put que glousser devant la dispute de ses jeunes frères. Ils avaient tous les deux l'habitude de ce disputer puérilement c'était bien qu'avec Naruto que Sasuke s'accordait ce genre d'attitude.

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, chacun demandait des nouvelles de l'autre, le plus âgé leur raconta son voyage, ce qu'il y avait vu, faisant envier les deux plus jeunes. Quand leur père rentra le blond devint silencieux, c'était une habitude que personne ne jugeait, pensant qu'il était toujours aussi intimidé par la présence de Fugaku, et même si au départ s'en était le cas maintenant il se taisait de peur de décevoir encore plus son père. Ils se mirent à table et les discutions se firent plus sérieuse et professionnelle. Le père était assis en bout de table, discutant avec son aîné qui se trouvait sur sa droite de son voyage, et parlant des études avec Sasuke qui était lui, à côté d'Itachi. Mikoto qui était de son autre côté essayait de savoir comment c'était passé la journée du plus jeune qui ne parlait qu'en onomatopée.

La brune releva la tête tout d'un coup s'adressant à tout le monde.

\- Au fait vos grand parents viennent le mois prochain. J'espère que vous serez tous là.

Tout en disant cela elle avait passé une main sur l'épaule de son fils pour lui montrer son soutient, car si son père pouvait se montrer distant, ses grand parents eux se montraient inexistants. Dès qu'ils venaient, ils l'ignoraient, ne venaient même pas lui dire bonjour, ne le comptaient pas dans les cadeaux de Noël, ne lui fêtaient jamais son anniversaire et quand ce sont eux qui plaçaient la table, il manquait toujours un couvert.

Bien sûr Mikoto avait toujours compensé dans ces moments là, lui offrant encore plus d'attention, plus de cadeau, mais cela ne suffisait pas à lui faire ôter cette sensation de rejet. Un jour il avait cru que c'était à cause des ses cheveux et yeux qui étaient à l'opposé de la couleur du reste de la famille. Se sentant une fois de trop rejeté il avait tenté de se teindre les cheveux mais cela, au lieu de donné un noir corbeau, avait donner un blond cendré raté.

C'était son cousin Obito qui l'avait trouvé prostré dans la salle de bain en pleure, il l'avait consolé et pour lui rendre le sourire il s'était décoloré une partie de ses cheveux pour atteindre un blond platine. Quand ils étaient retourné dans la salle tout le monde les avaient regardé comme s'ils étaient complètement fous. Ils en avaient été sévèrement puni mais tous deux en avaient bien rigolé.

Ils étaient tellement plongés dans ses souvenirs qu'il n'avait pas suivi le reste de la conversation jusqu'à Sasuke hausse le ton.

\- Pourquoi devrais je l'épouser ? Je ne la connais même pas ! Objecta t-il

\- Sa famille et très renommé, si nous pouvions créer une alliance avec elle cela nous permettrais de faire grandir l'entreprise.

\- Mais elle a l'âge de Naruto, d'ailleurs pourquoi ne serait ce pas à lui de l'épouser.

\- Ça suffit ! Gronda son père. Il a été décidé que ce serait toi et ce sera toi.

\- Et Naruto vous allez le marier à une gamine de quatre ans ? Dit il ironiquement

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin ! Deux mariages suffiront, Itachi a déjà accepté le sien, suis donc son exemple.

Le blond senti comme un coup de poignard en plein estomac, ho bien sûr tout le monde aurait été heureux d'apprendre qu'il n'aurait pas à ce marier de force, mais pour lui cela ne faisait que creuser le fossé qu'il y avait entre lui et son père. Il avait certes plus de liberté que ses frères, mais pour lui cela ressemblait à de l'indifférence. Il n'avait pas à travailler dans l'entreprise familiale, il n'avait pas à aller dans une école privé, il n'avait pas à suivre des cours particuliers, la belle vie pour certain un manque d'affection pour lui.

Les conversations continuaient autour de lui, quel soit plus ou moins mouvementé mais il ne les entendait pas, il n'entendait que la déchirure qui se propageait sur son cœur, il ne voyait plus que le troue noir que cette ignorance creusait sous lui. Ce n'est que quand la fin du repas arrivé qu'il reprit pied, son assiette s'était changée en coupe de glace, la sienne avait fondu pendant que celle des autres étaient finies. Son père le regardait enfin, mais il y avait ce froncement de sourcil, il baissa alors les yeux et entendit son père soupirer, venait il une fois de plus de le décevoir ?

\- Tu ne manges pas mon poussin ? Demanda Mikoto.

\- Je... J'ai mangé un peu avec les potes tout à l'heure ça m'a coupé un peu la faim. Dit il doucement. Je vais aller faire mes devoirs.

Il se leva de table sans demander la permission et partie dans sa chambre, quand il ferma la porte derrière lui il s'adossa contre elle et glissa à terre. Il ramena ses jambes près de lui et se mit à sangloter. Au bout de quelques minutes des coups furent portés derrière lui. Il essuya alors ses larmes, et essaya de ne pas faire trembler sa voix.

\- Je suis en pleine révision.

\- Naruto, tu as tout le week end pour ça. Fit une voix désabusée, de plus je sais très bien que ne fait rien à l'école.

Il jura, Itachi le connaissait par cœur, mais il ne voulait pas pour autant ce montrer devant lui en pleure.

\- Laisse moi rentrer petit frère.

Il n'avait pas vraiment d'excuse et puis il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas fermé sa chambre à clé quand il se sentit poussé. Il se leva et se glissa vite dans son lit, la tête plongé dans le coussin pour ne pas montrer son visage bouffi. Le brun s'installa sur le lit et caressa tendrement la touffe de cheveux blonds.

\- Et si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas.

\- Papa me déteste. Marmonna t-il.

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Naruto.

\- Alors pourquoi il m'ignore tout le temps. Hurla t-il en se relevant. Ou quand il ne le fait pas il me regarde avec condescendance.

\- Condescendance ? Tu connais ce mot toi ? Rigola t-il.

\- C'est pas drôle Itachi ! Grogna le blond.

\- Désolé. Mais tu sais père fait plus attention à toi que tu ne le pense.

\- Ouais sûrement une fois tous les 36 du mois. Cracha t-il.

\- Non souvent, mais tu ne le vois pas c'est tout.

\- Sûrement quand je dors et qu'il fait noir, ça lui évite de voir que je suis différent.

Itachi soupira, il avait beau défendre son père bec et ongles à chaque fois Naruto n'en démordait jamais, et puis il avait de moins en moins d'argument, même lui les trouvait de plus en plus fabriqué de toutes pièces. Il se leva, embrassa le petit blond sur le front une dernière fois avant d'aller ce coucher.

deux semaine était passé depuis la soirée, et Naruto était encore plus morose, il n'avait toujours pas fait signer son papier pour le voyage scolaire. Il lui aurait aussi fallu une autorisation dès ses parents pour sortir du territoire mais il n'osait rien demander. Il ne demanderait pas à sa mère car pour tout ce genre de paperasse elle l'envoyait toujours voir son père.

Il voulait vraiment si rendre et le dernier délai était le lendemain, soit il demandait ce soir, soit il ne pourrait pas y aller. C'est au repas qu'il se décida à le faire, il prit une grosse inspiration avant de ce lancer.

\- Père. Dit il si doucement que personne ne l'entendit.

\- Bien dans Un mois et demi nous avons une réception pour tes fiançailles Sasuke, tache d'être polie. J'aurais besoin que tu sois là avec ta fiancé Itachi, pour montrer le sérieux de notre famille.

\- Bien père. Répondirent les deux enfants.

Encore une fois Naruto était mis à l'écart, peu de fois il avait eu le droit à assister à ce genre de fête, la dernière fois qu'il avait peu y aller, un homme l'avait approché et emmené à l'écart de la foule, il n'avait que 8 ans à ce moment la. Mais il ne se souvenait pas du reste de la soirée, c'était comme perdu dans un floue le plus total, depuis son père ne l'avait plus jamais conviée. Il avait sûrement du manqué de respect à cette personne qui devait être quelqu'un de haut placé.

Quand il monta dans sa chambre il s'étala sur son lit et sortie la feuille de son pantalon, l voulait vraiment y aller à ce voyage. Il la regarda encore quelques minutes avant de se lever de son lit rapidement et de se diriger vers son bureau, il sortit un stylo et imita la signature de son père. De toute façon personne n'en saurait rien, il dirait à sa mère que son père à signé de toute façon elle n'irait pas vérifier.

Le lendemain il se précipita en cours, il croisa Gaara qui l'attendait juste devant le portail d'entrée. Ils dirent bonjour avant de commencer à marcher.

\- Tu as fait signer l'autorisation finalement ? Demanda t-il.

\- Oui bien sur, je l'ai glissé au moment du repas. Dit il nerveusement.

\- C'est toi qui as signé.

Il souffla, il était un piètre menteur du moins avec son meilleur ami et Itachi, à tous les autres il ne se faisait jamais prendre, enfin presque jamais.

\- Si jamais ça s'apprend, tu risque gros. Et le lycée aussi.

\- Mais personne n'en saura rien ! On va faire ce voyage, tout se passera très bien et on rentrera entière, ni vue, ni connue !

\- Et l'autorisation de sortie du territoire tu l'obtiens comment ?

\- J'avais oublié ce détail...

Il allait falloir qu'il feinte sur ça aussi, il n'y avait absolument pas pensé, il creusa sa cervelle jusqu'à arrivée devant l'école, où ses autres amis étaient déjà la. Il était toujours plongé dans ses pensés, c'est donc le roux qui leur exposa le problème tout en omettant la fausse signature.

\- Si demandé une simple signature te demande autant de temps, je ne parle même pas de l'autorisation, tu risquse de ne pas pouvoir venir au final. Fit Kiba abattue.

\- Pourquoi tu demandes pas un passeport ? Interrogea Shikamaru. A 16 ans tu n'as pas besoin de tes parents pour ça (NA : Ce n'est pas possible mais on est dans une fiction et c'est moi l'auteur et je dis que c'est possible pour les besoins de la fiction)

\- Mais oui Shika t'es un génie !

Après les cours il se dirigea donc directement à la mairie, mais il la trouva fermé, il avait oublié que les horaires n'étaient pas vraiment des plus arrangeants pour la population, a croire qu'ils ne voulaient jamais bosser la dedans. Il souffla désespérer, il essaierait une prochaine fois. Une nouvelle semaine passa sans qu'il trouve un moyen d'y aller. Quand il arriva à la maison ce soir il remarqua que celle ci était bien plus animée, c'est quand il vit les bagages à l'entrée qu'il comprit. ses grand parents étaient arrivé avec une semaine d'avance, sûrement pour fêter les fiançailles de Sasuke au plus vite.

Il soupira, cette soirée aller être une torture, il pénétra tout de même dans le salon et salua toute la famille. Sa grand-mère ne s'arrêta pas de parler et complimentait ses frères encore et encore, comme quoi ils étaient la plus grande merveille du monde.

\- Alala Fugaku, tu m'as donné deux merveilleux petits enfants.

\- Nous en avons trois. Fit sa mère qui l'avait remarqué.

Mais la réplique de celle ci passa inaperçue, comme une brise de vent lors d'une tempête. Itachi lui fit signe de s'asseoir à ses côtés ce qu'il fit sans plus tarder, ce blottissant légèrement contre lui. Quand ce fut le moment de passer à table il se retrouva en bout de table comme à chaque fois, et comme s'ils se liguaient contre lui, ils se mettaient chacun d'un côté et accaparaient toutes les conversations. Il ne pouvait même pas se resservir voir même se servir tout simplement dans les plats, son père se levait pour aller chercher une bouteille et posait un autre plat que le leur à côté de lui. Même lui ne voulait pas qu'il mange à la même table, mais il ne dit rien, ne protesta pas, et si quand il était petit il se mettait à pleurer cette fois il retint ses larmes. Il termina son plat et monta en silence dans sa chambre avant de plonger sur son lit.

La semaine fut très longue pour lui, entre le fait que ses grands parents accaparaient l'attention de tout le monde au détriment de la sienne et le fait qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à avoir son passeport. Quand il sut que les deux vieux Uchiwa partaient rapidement pour pouvoir revenir au moment de la réception il sauta de joie, vu que lui ne serait pas à ce moment là !

Sa mère lui sauta au cou dès la porte fermée lui jurant de faire tout un tas d'activité avec lui durant cette semaine, ce qui lui fit grandement plaisir. Malheureusement cela l'accaparât une semaine de plus. Cette fois si, il décida de sécher une journée de cours pour être sur d'avoir son passeport.

Naruto arriva devant la secrétaire qui le regarda d'un air suspicieux avant de le dirigé vers un autre bureau. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant qu'on le fasse entrer. Il salua l'homme qui lui demanda de s'asseoir en face de lui.

\- Bien vous avez votre carte d'identité ?

\- Oui bien sur. Dit il en lui tendait.

\- Et votre livret famille ?

\- Ha... Non.

\- Je ne peux pas faire votre passeport sans ça...

(NA: Je n'ai pas de passeport je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut ni comment ça ce passe mais pour le bien de l'histoire il n'aura que besoin de ça, et la fabrication du passeport ne prendra pas un mois)

Naruto sortie abattue, une force mystérieuse devait être contre lui pour l'empêcher d'aller en voyage scolaire, le fait d'avoir imité la signature de son père devait lui filer un mauvais Karma. Il allait devoir fouiller dans le bureau de son père afin d'obtenir le livret de famille, il se voyait mal le demandé sans en expliquer la raison.

Il attendit le week end pour pouvoir enfin s'introduire dans la fameuse pièce, ses parents étaient partis à un dîner, Itachi voir sa fiancée et Sasuke était toujours à la maison mais planchait sur ses cours afin de réussir ses partiels. Il se dirigea directement vers l'un des placards de son père sachant que tout ce qui se rapportait à la famille était dedans. Il lui fallut une petite demi heure avant de trouver l'objet.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fait ici ?

Naruto Sursauta et se retourna vivement pour découvrir son frère sur le palier les bras croisés et un sourcil surélevé.

\- Je … Je cherchais mon dossier médical. Dit il précipitamment.

\- Ha et pourquoi fait ? Demanda Sasuke suspicieux.

\- On fait bientôt une sortie scolaire et je voulais savoir si j'avais des allergies particulières pour le marqué sur un papier que nous ont demandé les profs.

Au bien sur ce n'était qu'un demi mensonge vu qu'ils avaient effectivement fait cette demande mais il savait déjà qu'il n'avait aucune allergie particulière.

\- Alors oublie pas d'indiquer que tu es allergiques au travail. Se moqua son frère.

Le petit blond gonfla ses joues et passa devant lui avant de tirer la langue et de s'enfuir dans sa chambre sous le rire moqueur de son aîné.

Ça y est il allait enfin pouvoir boucler cette affaire, il avait de nouveau décidé de sécher les cours mais un autre jour afin de ne pas toujours loupé les mêmes matières. Il rentra donc dans la bâtisse et se dirigea vers le bureau, il y attendit un peu plus longtemps que la dernière fois.

Arrivé dans la salle il tendit ses papiers à l'homme en face de lui qui les examina avant de taper sur son clavier rapidement. Il remonta ses lunettes et bloqua sur un détail, il fronça ses sourcils et ouvrit le livret familial et sortit un petit papier avant de dodeliner de la tête.

\- Je le mets à quel nom votre passeport ? L'interrogea t-il.

\- Ben Uchiwa... Lui dit il comme s'il était débile.

\- Donc le nom d'adoption.

Naruto fronça les sourcils à la réplique de l'homme, de quoi celui ci pouvait bien parler ? Il reprit donc ses papiers vus que l'homme n'avait plus l'air d'en avoir besoin.

\- Vous pouvez y aller votre passeport sera près dans une semaine.

Il sortit de la pièce en feuilletant le livret de famille et s'arrêta sur sa page qui le bloqua en plein couloir. Il n'en revenait pas, son souffle s'était coupé, son cœur avait loupé plusieurs battements, ses yeux s'embrumaient. Un petit papier était plié à la page ou l'acte de naissance du troisième enfant était censé être inscrit.

« Prénom : Naruto

Nom de naissance : Namikaze

Adopté le : 25 juillet 19**

Famille d'adoption : Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiwa »

Il avait été adopté, il n'en revenait pas, on lui avait menti. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être en colère ou être triste, il était perdu. Il marcha sans but, sans vraiment se rendre compte où il allait, il s'arrêta sur un banc et se mit à pleurer, il ne vit même pas le jour laissé place à la nuit. Une ombre s'approcha de lui et se posa à ses côtés avant de soupirer.

\- Ta mère à appelé, elle voulait savoir ou tu étais du coup je lui ai dit que tu étais chez moi.

Naruto releva la tête, ça faisait un moment que ses larmes s'étaient taries mais c'était visible sur tout son visage qu'il n'avait pas souri de l'après midi.

\- Alors ? Dit moi les raisons de mon mensonge ?

\- Je... J'ai...

Il n'arrivait pas encore à l'assimiler, alors encore moins à le dire, il tendit le bout de papier qu'il avait gardé dans ses mains. Son ami le déplia avant de lire ce qui était écrit, aucune émotion ne transpirait sur son visage.

\- Tu l'avais deviné n'est ce pas ? Rigola t-il sombrement.

\- Ça n'a pas été trop difficile quand on voit les différences entre toi et eux.

\- Et tu n'as pas jugé utile de me faire part de tes doutes ? Cracha Naruto.

\- Je ne pense pas que c'était à moi de tant parler.

Le blond rabattu sa tête entre ses mains, c'est vrai Gaara n'avait rien à se reprocher, c'était plutôt sa famille. Il buta sur ce dernier mot... Famille il en avait pas apparemment. Comprenant très bien le dilemme de son ami le jeune Subaku n'hésita pas à l'invité chez lui pour la nuit. Ils rentrèrent en silence accompagné des seuls bruits des voitures qui passaient encore à cette heure tardive.

Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit du roux avant qu'un mot ne repasse les lèvres de l'un ou de l'autre.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi mes grand-parents me détestent... Quelle bande de vieux Schnock !

\- Ceux la ne seront pas une grande perte. Ajouta mollement son meilleur ami.

\- L'attitude de mon soi disant père aussi se justifie... Tu parles s'il voulait pas de moi il n'avait qu'à pas m'adopter. Quel con. Hurla t-il. Et les autres qui ont essayé de jouer la parfaite petite famille aimante... C'est qu'une bandes de menteur !

\- ….

\- J'ai même pas une vrais famille, la mienne a sûrement, elle non plus, pas voulu de moi.

Sa gorge ce sera à ses derniers mots, il se sentait abandonné, sans reperd. Ses propres parents l'avaient laissé à une famille de menteurs. Il se sentait seul, très seul.

\- On peut toujours chercher sur Internet si tu as encore de la famille. Fit Gaara.

C'est vrai, il avait raison, peut être que sa famille ignorait son existence et que c'est parent avait du avoir un accident et n'avait pas eu le temps de leur dire. Il se jeta alors sur l'ordinateur et tapa « Namikaze » dans la barre de recherche. Quand les résultats s'affichèrent il vit d'abord un fait divers parlant d'une famille qui s'était entre déchiré et qui avait fini mal pour la plupart, il y avait eu trois survivants. Mais aucune d'entre eux n'était un enfant, il chercha plus loin mais la liste était trop longue, de plus aucun enfant du nom de Naruto Namikaze n'était mentionné.

\- Ton père à peut être des informations sur tes parents biologiques dans son bureau.

\- Il n'est pas mon père ! Cria t-il

\- ...

\- Désolé je- je voulais pas te crier dessus... Tu as sûrement raison

C'est ainsi que le lendemain il se trouvait chez les Uchiwa devant leur porte, il tenait son sac d'une main ferme. Il se demandait s'il avait vraiment eu une place ici, devait il faire comme si de rien était ? Du moins le temps qu'il retrouve sa famille. Il inspira un grand coup avant de pousser enfin la porte, il essaya de se faire discret espérant ne croiser aucune personne.

\- C'est toi mon poussin ?

\- …

\- Naruto ?

Vu qu'il n'avait toujours pas répondu il l'a senti plus qu'il la vit, passé la tête par la porte de la cuisine pour le voir de dos près à monter les escaliers.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda t-elle doucement

Ses poings se serraient, mais il devait garder son calme, histoire de ne pas montrer qu'il était au courant, même s'il avait juste envie de lui dire d'aller se mettre ou il pensait son semblant d'amour maternel.

\- Tout va très bien mère.

Mikoto hoqueta devant le ton froid et l'appellation, lui qui avait toujours été doux avec elle, le seule à l'appeler « maman ». Il monta dans sa chambre pour ne pas l'entendre sangloter, il ne le supporterait pas, surtout que c'était lui qui devrait pleurer pas elle.

Il jeta son sac sur son bureau et verrouilla sa porte. Il alluma son ordinateur histoire de faire des recherches supplémentaires mais il y avait trop de Namikaze et ce dont on parlait tragiquement était cette famille qui n'avait eu que trois survivants. Il avait quand même regardé cette histoire de plus près, il y avait l'héritier de la famille qui c'était marié avec une jeune femme héritière d'une autre entreprise. Mais pour des raisons que la police ignorait totalement, le frère de Minato Namikaze, avait froidement assassiné son frère, sa femme et une bonne partie de leur famille. Il y restait donc seulement le plus jeune frère de vivant, Yahiko Namikaze, et un cousin Deidera Namikaze qui était tous les deux mineurs au moment du drame.

Naruto espérait tout de même que ce ne soit pas sa famille, sinon il n'aurait plus vraiment grand monde à retrouver. Il éteignit son ordinateur quand on frappa à sa porte, même s'il avait fermé à clé il n'était jamais trop prudent.

\- Naruto on va manger.

\- J'ai pas faim.

\- Et depuis quand un morfal comme toi n'as pas faim ?

\- Va te faire Sasuke ! J'ai pas faim alors lâche moi. Fit il hargneusement.

\- He oh, ça va pas besoin de passer ta mauvaise humeur sur moi !

Le brun tapa contre la porte violemment avant qu'il l'entende finalement descendre tout en grommelant. Il prépara un sac, mettant les choses essentielles dedans avant de le glisser sous son lit comme ça il serait près dès qu'il aurait plus d'informations.

Il refit le tour de sa chambre pour voir si rien d'autre ne pourrait être important pour son futur voyage, c'est là qu'il remarqua une photo sur sa commode, il y était présent avec ses deux frères, il le prit dans sa main se remémorant ces vacances, il eut un petit sourire de nostalgie qui se transforma en grimace et jeta le cadre par terre.

\- Naruto tout va bien ? Fit la voix d'Itachi.

\- Parfaitement ! Dit il d'un ton dur.

\- Ho, bien. Je t'ai apporté de quoi manger tu me laisses entrer, si tu veux on pourra discuter.

\- J'ai pas envie de te parler ! Fout moi la paix.

Il crut qu'Itachi avait renoncé en n'entendent plus rien, il avait les larmes aux yeux, il ne voulait pas craquer, de toute façon c'était que des menteurs, aucun d'eux ne le considérait comme un membre de la famille.

\- Bien, alors je vais poser le plat devant ta porte... Ma chambre t'es toujours ouverte si jamais tu change d'avis.

Le ton triste qu'il entendit le fit se sentir coupable, il laissa quelques larmes s'échapper avant de se reprendre. Il avait sûrement un frère et un de sang qui devait l'attendre quelque part alors pourquoi devait il se préoccuper du brun ?

Il profita qu'il fasse nuit et que toute la maison dorme pour aller, une fois de plus dans le bureau de Fugaku. Il reposa le livret de famille et chercha des papiers sur son adoption, il resta une bonne heure sans rien trouver. Il ne voyait pas vraiment d'autre endroit ou il aurait pu cacher une quelconques informations.

Pris d'une impulsion bizarre il ouvrit un des tiroirs du bureau en chêne et sortit un carnet d'adresses, il se mit à chercher à « N » et sans vraiment qu'il soit étonné, son nom de famille y était inscrit avec le prénom « Minato » derrière. Si c'est bien ce qu'il croyait ça voudrait dire que ses parents biologiques étaient mort... Qu'il ne lui restait que deux oncles dont un en détention et un cousin éloigné. Mais du côté de sa mère il lui en restait peut être plus, mais il ne savait même pas comment elle s'appelait...

Il allait sûrement devoir faire des recherches supplémentaires, il repartit donc en catimini dans sa chambre se remit sur internet mais il avait peu de chose concernant l'épouse de son père, il savait juste qu'elle s'appelait Kushina mais il n'avait pas son nom de jeune fille donc impossible pour lui de trouver le reste de sa famille.

Le lendemain, il se leva avant tout le monde, ferma sa porte à clé, sachant qu'il arrivait à sa mère de venir faire le ménage. Il remarqua que le plateau repas n'avait pas bougé depuis la veille, mais il ne le descendit pas. Il mettait tranquillement ses chaussures quand il entendit des pas dans les escaliers.

\- Itachi, c'est toi ? Tu te lèves bien ….tôt.

Naruto lança un regard noir à son soi disant père avant de fermer la porte derrière lui et de s'élancer dans le froid matinal. Il devait absolument parler avec Shikamaru, il parcourut donc la moitié de la ville à pied et frappa à la porte de son ami.

C'est son père Shikaku qui lui ouvrit, d'ailleurs entre eux il était facile de voir leur lien de parenté, plus ressemblant ce n'était pas possible.

\- Tiens, bonjour Naruto, t'es bien matinale. Entre Shikamaru va pas tarder à se lever.

\- Bonjour, merci m'sieur.

Celui ci lui fit un signe de main, quand la femme de la famille l'aperçu elle le prit dans ses bras, heureuse qu'il vienne à la maison et l'assit à la table du petit déjeuné. Il dévora tout ce que lui présentait la femme, qui était très contente de voir quelqu'un apprécier sa cuisine à sa juste valeur.

\- T'es venue la pour bouffer toutes nos réserves ?

\- Shikamaru soit plus sympa avec notre invité. Cria sa mère. Il a fait tout ce chemin pour te parler alors est un peu plus de tenue.

Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne tout un murmurant un « Galère » quand sa mère disparue dans la cuisine, puis il se retourna vers Naruto. Sa mère n'avait pas tort, il avait fait un sacré chemin et si le blond était capable de le faire de si bon matin, c'est qu'il y avait urgence.

\- Viens, on va dans ma chambre on y sera mieux.

Il finit sa bouchée rapidement s'étouffant presque et suivie son ami dans les escaliers. La chambre de son ami était petite comparée à la sienne mais elle était cosy et bien rangée, même si deux, trois affaires traînaient au sol.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux aussi tôt ? Demanda finalement le brun.

Le blond se gratta la nuque montrant qu'il était gêné de lui demander un service, de plus son regard était fuyant et légèrement rouge donc ça avait sûrement un rapport avec un sentiments et pas des plus joyeux, ensuite il avait sorti un vieux sweet orange ou l'emblème Uchiwa n'y était pas, donc cela avait un rapport avec la famille. Shikamaru présentait que ça n'allait pas lui plaire, et qu'il allait être mêlé à un secret de famille dont il se serait bien passé.

\- Galère... Souffla t-il.

\- J'aimerais que tu retrouves ma mère. Fit il doucement. Tu vois, en fait j'ai été...

\- Comment elle s'appelle ? Le coupa t-il.

\- J'aurais du me douter que tu le savais... Se blasa Naruto.

\- Même Choji le sait Naruto, il y a bien qu'un abruti comme Kiba pour pas s'en rendre compte.

Naruto se renfrogna, lui non plus ne l'avait pas deviné, ce qui lui rappela que toute sa pseudo famille devait être au courant. Ses poings se contractèrent ses yeux se firent loin et coléreux.

\- Bon comment elle s'appelle ta mère ? Fit il espérant lui faire changer ses pensées.

\- Kushina.

\- Et son nom de Famille ?

\- Namikaze mais c'est son nom de mariée.

\- T'as pas son nom de jeune fille ?

\- Non...

\- Ça risque de mettre plus longtemps à trouver du coup soupira t-il.

\- J'ai confiance en toi Shikamaru, tu vas y arriver !

Avait il vraiment le choix ? Voir la mine si réjouie de son ami l'empêchait de l'envoyer sur les roses et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de vouloir connaître sa famille. Il se maudit d'être un génie, d'habitude Naruto demandait à Itachi, mais la...

Durant sa semaine de recherche Naruto avait trouvé tous les prétextes pour fuir le manoir, intriguant ces menteurs. L'aîné des frères avait continué à frapper à la porte tous les soirs n'obtenant jamais de réponse positive, Mikoto avait aussi tenté dans savoir plus mais sans plus de résultat. Il ne mangeait plus avec eux, s'invitant souvent chez les Subaku, chez qui sa mère appelait souvent pour savoir s'il mangeait vraiment. Il en aurait presque eux des remords mais il était si proche de tout savoir sur sa propre famille qui les ravalait vite.

Sasuke l'ignoraient toujours énervé des s'être fait renvoyer bouler, son père avait l'air encore plus occupé que d'habitude et passait souvent des coups de fil étranges. Le blond s'en souciait guère ça l'arrangeait qu'au moins deux personnes ne soient pas sur son dos. Malheureusement il s'était réjouie un peu vite car le Samedi, Shikamaru l'appela pour lui annoncer qu'il avait trouvé.

Il était descendu dans l'entrée et il mettait ses chaussures quand il fut interrompu par le chef de famille, il s'était retourné et avait vue sa mère adoptive accrochée à son bras le regardant lui d'un air inquiet, Itachi était un peu plus en retrait mais avait un regard qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue, il paraissait même quelque peu angoissé.

\- Naruto, il va falloir qu'on parle. Fit la voix dure de son père.

\- Tsss en seize ans c'est bien la première fois que vous voulez me parler...

\- Naruto, s'il te plaît, Commença le jeune adulte.

\- Désolé père. Dit il en crachant le mot. Mais vous arrivez seize ans trop tard, j'ai plus envie d'avoir de discussion père fils avec vous.

Sur cette phrase il claqua la porte et courra à l'autre bout de la ville, espérant une vraie bonne nouvelle. Il arriva devant son ami complètement essoufflé.

\- Tu sais l'info allait pas s'envoler. Fit sarcastiquement Shikamaru.

Ce dernier ce reçu un regard noir avant d'être poussé afin que l'autre puisse monter dans sa chambre. Il faut dire que depuis une semaine il était d'une humeur massacrante quasi en permanence. Il s'assit sur son lit, et croisa ses bras.

\- Vas-y balancent tes infos que je me barre demain de l'autre taudis !

\- Tu aurais tort.

Il se reçut un nouveau regard plein d'animosité mais il ne réagit même pas et se retourna vers son ordinateur sous l'oeil intriguer de son ami.

\- Tu te souviens de la famille Uzumaki de ville Ushizo ou on va ?

\- Ouais des richous mais on s'en fout. Donne moi le nom de ma mère qu'on en finisse.

\- Ces « richous » comme tu dit, sont ta famille.

Naruto avait ouvert grand les yeux et c'était redressé d'un coup, le Nara lui pointait du doigt l'ordi sur lequel il se pencha. C'était un article qui parlait du fait que la famille Uzumaki qui avait vécu une tragédie en perdant leur héritière légitime, la famille avait déjà beaucoup diminué après la guerre qui avait fait rage dans leur pays. De vivant et connu il ne restait plus que trois Uzumaki a Ushizo, Mito Uzumaki la patriarche qui malgré ses 88 ans se portait comme un charme, Nagato âgée de 21 ans, et Karine âgée de 17 ans.

Naruto n'en revenait pas, il avait des cousins qui l'attendaient du moins le pensait il. Il en sauta presque de joie, mais était il au courant de son existence ? Ça rien était moins sur mais ce qu'il savait c'est que son voyage scolaire n'allait pas être si inutile que ça.

La dernière semaine passa lentement à ses yeux, il avait réussi à éviter son père tout le week end qui était parti le Lundi pour affaire et qui reviendrais que pour les fiançailles de Sasuke. Itachi avait du l'accompagner et Sasuke aussi, il n'avait donc pas été difficile de fuir la dernière Uchiwa présente même si elle s'était montrée encore plus insistante, lui précisant qu'elle se sentait seule dans ses grandes maisons quand il n'était pas avec elle. Il joua les sourdes oreilles ne voulant rien entendre de ses suppliques.

Le jour du départ arriva et quand il descendit l'escalier sa mère était la, le visage fatigué devant une table de déjeuner des plus garnis. Il n'osa pas lui refuser ce dernier repas, il lui laissa même lui caresser tendrement le visage, il avait l'impression qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose surtout quand il lui dit qu'il partait en voyage scolaire. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front et resta sur le palier de la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne à l'angle de la rue.

* * *

 **Même si vous êtes faché n'oubliez pas le petit commentaire, il fait toujours plaisir et vous ne savez pas à quel point je prend plaisir à les lires!**

 **On se revoit pour la deuxième partie!**


	2. Partie 2

**Salut les petits pandas!  
**

 **Voilà la seconde partie parce que je vous ais trouvé sage... non en faite pas du tout mais je me suis sentie d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui! Alors vénérez moi et vous aurez du Bambou!**

 **Réponse au commentaire:**

 **Lulu-neechan:** Merci pour ton commentaire, et oui il est méchant mais c'est normal, il se sent trahi et perdu... Voici la suite en tout cas, j'espère quelle te plaira tout autant!

 **Kitsune:** Mais je suis cruelle et j'assume, mouhahahahaha

 **Kim:** Alors si malheureusement c'est le dernier "chapitre" car je me sentais pas de développer la dessus et que j'avais élaboré un tas de fin différente mais celle ci et celle qui me plait le plus, bon je l'ai un peu abréger à la toute fin fin mais j'allais pas encore en dire des tonnes

* * *

 **Secret de famille 2/2**

Il devint nerveux quand il arriva devant la maison des Uzumaki, Shikamaru lui avait imprimé le trajet de l'hôtel jusqu'à la résidence, Gaara lui avait proposé de l'accompagner mais il avait refusé, et en cet instant il regrettait. Il blonde qui avait ses cheveux attachés en deux couettes lâches ouvrit brusquement la porte et le regarda sévèrement.

\- Tu vas continuer à fixer cette porte pendant longtemps ou tu vas venir sonner ?

\- Je... Euh... En fait je voudrais voir Madame Uzumaki. Tenta t-il.

La blonde le jaugea un instant avant de rigoler bien fort en se tenant les côtes, le blond déglutit et regarda son plan puis le nom sur la boîte aux lettres. Non il ne c'était pas tromper mais alors pourquoi l'autre se fichait d'elle.

\- Karin ton petit ami est vraiment un drôle de numéro, tu m'avais dit qu'il était bizarre mais à ce point je pensais pas.

La blonde se calma quand une demoiselle à la chevelure rouge sang avec des lunettes sur le nez se montra et examina elle aussi le blond, il se sentit d'ailleurs juger de la tête au pied.

\- Je sais pas qui c'est mais c'est pas Suigetsu.

Les deux jeunes femmes froncèrent les sourcils se demandant ce qu'il faisait là, il avait rarement de la visite et encore moins d'inconnue jusqu'à ce que la blonde secouât la tête négativement. Tout en parlant tout de seule ou on entendait seulement des « C'est pas possible », « J'ai trop bue » et des « je devins sénile ».

\- Grand-mère va falloir te trouver un autre médecin, Tsunade perd la boule ! Cria la plus jeune.

La fameuse Tsunade lui lança un regarde courroucé avant de recentrer son attention sur le gamin devant elle. Un orage gronda au loin la faisant soupirer.

\- Allez rentre avant qu'il ne pleuve des cordes.

Décidément le jeune Namikaze ne comprenait plus rien, cette femme était lunatique. Il rentra prudemment avant de se faire mener à un salon ou il s'assit sur un canapé, il put constater que la maison était faite comme dans les anciennes traditions japonaises, même si le mobilier paraissait moderne.

Ça cousine s'assit en face de lui, cherchant sûrement d'où il pouvait débarquer tandis que la blonde était partie il ne savait ou. Le silence se fit pesant et lourd, puis le médecin débarqua une nouvelle fois avec une vieille femme derrière elle habillé d'un Kimono élégant et des cheveux blancs tirés en arrière dans un chignon. Quand elle rentra totalement dans le salon elle resta silencieusement fixée sur lui, puis elle se tourna vers sa petite fille.

\- Va chercher ton frère je crois qu'une réunion de famille s'impose.

Naruto Dégluti, l'avait elle reconnut ? Si oui pourquoi n'était elle pas choqué qu'il soit vivant et ici ? Elle s'assit en face de lui et demanda à Tsunade d'aller chercher du thé. Il tenta alors le tout pour le tout.

\- Je m'appelle Naruto Na...

\- Je sais qui tu es. Dit elle ne le laissant digérer l'information avant de reprendre. Tu ressembles trop à ton père pour que ce soit un hasard.

\- Alors.. vous... Je... Mais pourquoi vous...

\- Pourquoi tu ne vis pas avec nous ?

Il acquiesça craignant le pire, peut être qu'ici aussi on allait le rejeter, après tout sa couleur de cheveux était, ici aussi, une différence bien visible.

\- As tu averti ta famille que tu étais ici ?

\- Quoi ? Non, on s'en fiche dites moi la vérité sur mes origines. Cria t-il.

C'est à ce moment la que débarquèrent les trois autres, l'homme qui avait donc 21 ans mit une main sur son épaule lui intimant de se rasseoir ce qu'il fit. Puis lui et sa jeune sœur prirent chacun place de part et d'autres de la vieille femme. Tsunade elle posa le service à thé avant de se retourner vers elle.

\- Alors c'est vraiment lui ? Mais je pensais qu'il était mort avec ses parents.

\- Calomnie. Cracha Mito.

\- Mais pourtant il affirmait du contraire, j'étais la et il...

\- Il mentait ! La coupa t-elle. Il a même pas été capable de me regarder dans les yeux quand il a annoncé la mort de mon petit fils !

\- Vous pensiez que j'étais mort ? S'étrangla Naruto

\- Il avait du pensé que ce serait pour ta sécurité. Ce petit con arrogant, pour qui m'as t-il prise.

\- Attendez. L'arrêta Naruto. Vous ne l'avez pas cru alors pourquoi...

\- On n'est pas partie à ta recherche ? fit elle

\- Cessez donc de finir mes phrases ! Hurla t-il

Nagato se leva et se mit entre lui et sa grand-mère et présenta la paume de ses mains vers lui comme pour le calmer, Karin c'était elle aussi levé pour lui en mettre une mais la vieille dame l'avait retenue.

\- On se calme mes enfants, il serait idiot de se battre, notre famille n'est déjà pas nombreuse si en plus on s'entre déchire on arrivera à rien.

\- De quoi parlez vous grand-mère fit l'homme.

\- Je vous présente Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. Votre cousin.

Les deux Uzumaki en tombèrent sur le cul, le fils de Kushina était la, il n'était pas mort. Ils avaient un cousin, ils avaient surtout l'héritier direct de la famille devant eux. Leur grand-mère en avait tellement parlé de lui et de ses parents qu'eux, tout comme Tsunade avait l'impression de voir quelqu'un revenu d'entre les morts.

\- Il nous a caché ton existence, mais je n'avais aucune preuve, si encore tu étais resté dans le pays, mais non il t'a envoyé dans un autre bien plus vaste. Et pour une femme de mon âge avec déjà des gamins à ma charge il m'était impossible de courir à travers le monde à ta recherche.

Naruto se calma, et un poids s'enleva de sa poitrine, sa grand-mère n'avait eu de cesse de voir son retour. Et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, après tout elle n'avait pas du avoir des moments faciles à cette époque la.

\- Je ... Je peux vous appeler grand-mère ? Dit il dans un sanglot.

\- Quelle question Idiote. Fit elle. Et comment voudrais tu m'appeler d'autre ? Madame ?

Il releva les yeux humides vers elle, il était tellement heureux, il avait enfin une famille, une vrai et qui l'aimait. C'est son cousin qui s'approcha de lui essayant de le calmer, Karin ne bougeait pas pleurant dans son coin. Eux deux avait vu Mito espéré jour après jour et même si ça ne se voyait pas, elle était bien plus enjouée.

La soirée se déroula dans la bonne humeur, l'adolescente avait préparé un tas de choses à manger, qui était plus ou moins mangeable mais personne ne fit de commentaire. Nagato lui parlait de tout et de rien sur leur vie ici, rattrapant le temps perdu. Ne voulant pas perdre une minute de plus les cousins décidèrent de dormir tous dans la même pièce mais avant d'aller ce coucher il prit la patriarche de la famille dans ses bras.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé d'une grand-mère aussi cool que vous.

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil pour ce d'adoption. Fit elle sur un petit ton de reproche et de reconnaissance.

\- On s'en fiche d'eux, il m'aimait pas de toute façon dit il en rigolant.

\- D'ailleurs comment s'appelle ta famille Naruto ? Demanda Karine.

\- Uchiwa. Cracha t-il

Un verre se brisa dans les mains de Tsunade, une veine pulsait sur son front, le cadet de la famille sursauta ne connaissant pas encore les colères légendaires de la jeune femme.

\- U-chi-wa. Articula t-elle difficilement.

\- J'en étais sur, il ne pouvait pas te confier à n'importe qui, il était persuadé qu'ainsi on ne te retrouverait pas... Petit merdeux, il va me le payer ! Cracha Mito.

\- Vous connaissez ? Demanda t-il hésitant.

Sa grand-mère le regarda dans les yeux avant de soupirer, elle lui expliqua qu'une rancœur perdurait entre les Uzumaki et les Uchiwa. En fait Mito, avant de se marier avec un certain Hashirama Senju était sortie avec Madara Uchiwa mais elle avait rompu ne l'aimant pas. Celui ci lui en voulait toujours de lui avoir préféré son meilleur ami.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il me déteste, ce vieux schnock ! Fulmina le blond.

\- Il t'a donc placé dans la famille de Fugaku. Ajouta la vielle. Il était un grand ami de tes parents.

\- Pas si bon ami que ça vue qu'il ne m'as jamais révélé leurs existences !

Mito soupira la haine entre les deux familles n'allait pas s'estomper, apparemment elle passait de génération en génération.

\- Bien allez vous coucher, il est tard, nous en reparlerons demain.

Pendant ce temps dans un autre pays une jeune femme se plaçait sur le canapé, ses traits étaient tirés et elle avait l'impression que quelque chose de grave allait se produire. Quand elle avait vu son petit dernier quitter la maison elle avait eu l'impression qu'elle ne le reverrait plus, elle avait alors priés sa grande amie de veiller sur lui et de ne pas venir le lui reprendre.

Elle entendit alors la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas sur son mari qui monta directement à l'étage sans lui accorder ne serait ce qu'un salut, et pourtant leur retour était prévu le surlendemain. Ses deux fils le suivaient mais le plus vieux s'arrêta devant elle pour lui parler.

\- Que ce passe t-il ? demanda t-elle paniqué.

\- Père un reçu un coup de téléphone tout ce que j'ai compris c'est une histoire d'autorisation qu'il n'a jamais signée, et à partir de là il nous a ordonné de faire nos valises le plus rapidement possible.

Ils entendirent le fracas d'une porte que l'on venait d'enfoncer, Mikoto porta ses mains à sa bouche, sa lèvre tremblotait ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes quand elle comprit. Elle s'effondra par terre au moment ou son mari revenait de l'étage et elle s'excusa encore et encore.

\- Mère ? Demanda alors inquiet Itachi mais il se ficha de montrer ses sentiments devant lui son père avait l'air perdu.

\- Il m'a dit que tu avais signé, je pensais que tu l'avais autorisé pour pas qu'il se sente exclu pour les fiançailles de Sasuke... Hoqueta t-elle.

\- Il sait... Son voyage se passe à Ushizo.

Les pleure de la brune redoublèrent d'intensité, Fugaku laissa le soin à son aîné de prendre soin de sa mère, et il disparut dans son bureau en composant un numéro qu'il avait souvent appelé ces temps si.

Le plus jeune descendit les escaliers, des feuilles à la main, légèrement angoissé, Itachi ne comprenait pas ou plutôt il ne voulait pas.

\- Il nous déteste maintenant, n'est ce pas mère... Dit il la voix tremblante.

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi petit frère.

Il dit ça avec virulence avant de se saisir des feuilles que son frère tenait en main. Il les parcourut et pus voire qu'il s'agissait de recherche qu'avait du mener son plus jeune frère sur sa famille. Il avait même imprimé une photo, qu'il avait trouvée on ne sait ou du couple Namikaze.

Naruto se réveilla de bonne humeur ce matin, il était installé entre ses deux cousins qui avaient décidé de s'autoriser une journée de congés pour la passer avec lui. Il se leva sans les réveiller et descendit tout guilleret dans la cuisine ou les deux adultes étaient déjà présentes. Toutes deux lui offrirent un sourire avant de lui poser les questions de routines, puis le laissèrent monologuer sur le fait qu'il était heureux d'être la.

\- Merde tante Kushina ne t'a pas prévue un bouton off pour le matin. Râla la jeune fille.

\- Pardonne ta cousine. Fit Nagato. Elle n'est pas du matin.

Ils discutèrent pendant un moment avant que l'aînée de tous reçoit un coup de fil qu'il l'obligea à prendre congé. La journée se passa agréablement bien, il put visiter la ville, s'en craindre de croiser ses camarades et professeurs, Gaara l'avertissant où il se trouvait. Il lui avait dit qu'ils avaient paniqué la veille en le voyant pas revenir et qu'ils avaient sûrement mis au courant la famille Uchiwa. Mais le jeune Namikaze s'en fichait il était trop heureux pour se soucier de ça pour l'instant.

Ils rentrèrent tout de même très tôt, Naruto voulant passer du temps avec sa grand-mère et lui poser des questions sur ses parents.

\- Au fait Naru, quelle chambre veux tu ? La chambre à côté de la mienne est plutôt grande mais celle à côté de Nagato à un balcon. Je me demandais aussi quelle couleur tu préférais qu'on puisse repeindre ta chambre et...

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire de se précipiter déclara Mito.

\- Il faut bien que Naru se sente comme chez lui le plus vite possible objecta Karine.

Le sus nommé souriait comme jamais heureux d'être aussi bien accepté, il allait même avoir une chambre orange s'il le voulait. Mikoto lui avait toujours refusé préférant lui acheter des objet de décorations dans ladite couleur.

\- Naruto ne va pas s'installer tout de suite ici. Quand il sera majeur il pourra revenir, pour l'instant il faut qu'il retourne auprès de sa famille. Dit elle implacable.

L'ambiance festive s'arrêta tout de suite, la jeune fille était incrédule et son cousin eut l'impression de recevoir un poignard en plein cœur.

\- Mais c'est vous ma famille. Murmura t-il.

\- Biologiquement parlant, il n'y a aucun doute, mais légalement malheureusement non.

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire grand-mère ?

\- Que ça nous est illégale de te garder ici, c'est considéré comme un kidnapping. Quand tu auras 18 ans tu pourras revenir mais pour l'instant tu dois rentrer.

\- Mais c'est pas grave, personne n'en saura rien, je serais aussi discret que possible et...

\- Oui c'est vrai, il ne peut pas repartir ainsi. Protesta la demoiselle.

\- Karin, Naruto, c'est aussi dure pour vous que pour grand-mère.

Tous deux se rassirent en baissant la tête, aucune personne présente ne voulait devoir se quitter mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, du moins pour l'instant.

\- Au moins il nous reste une semaine ensemble. Essaya de motiver Naruto.

\- Non, il ne te reste qu'une nuit. Ta famille arrive ce soir.

Le Namikaze perdu toutes ses couleurs, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ils étaient déjà la mais comment cela se faisait ?

\- Ne prend pas Fugaku pour un idiot Naruto, il a appelé ce matin pour me prévenir que leur avion décollait dans l'heure. J'aurais bien négocié, malheureusement ce que tu as fait étais dangereux et idiot. Tu as mis tout le monde dans les problèmes, de plus tu risques de te faire renvoyer de ton école, ton éducation et primordiale.

\- Mais je...

\- Tu pourras venir nous voir pendant les vacances d'été c'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à négocier. Je suis désolé.

Elle sortit de la pièce dans laquelle l'ambiance devint lourde, il n'y croyait pas, il ne voulait pas y retourner, car ce serait pour deux ans. Le soir arriva trop vite selon les plus jeunes et on frappa à la porte. Le blond put voir les quatre Uchiwa faire le trajet jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, il esquissa un sourire quand il vit que Mito ne pris pas la peine de les saluer, elle les regardait de haut malgré qu'elle soit plus petite et les laissa entrer à sa suite.

Lui et sa cousine se mirent en haut des escaliers pour pouvoir écouter la conversation mais ils furent dessus en entendent aucune parole échangé. Jusqu'à ce que la grand-mère, après d'interminables minutes de silence prenne la parole. e

\- Vos deux garçons ont une chambre à leurs dispositions pour la nuit, malheureusement mais maison n'est pas assez grande pour vous tous, vous devrez donc vous contentez d'un futon sur le sol.

\- Merci, fit la voix de Mikoto. Ou est Naruto ?

\- Mon petit fils est à l'étage avec ses cousins.

Elle insista sur le « mon » et le « ses » pour bien montrer qu'il était un Uzumaki et rien d'autre mais Fugaku ne se démonta pas pour autant.

\- Je voudrais parler à mon fils en priver.

Même s'ils ne voyaient rien de l'étage ils sentaient la tension monter d'un cran entre les deux chefs de familles.

\- Bien, céda Mito. Naruto, mon enfant, des personnes sont venues te voir, descend donc les saluer.

Il le fit à reculons, Karin s'accrocha à son bras comme à une bouée de sauvetage le suppliant du regard de ne rien en faire. C'est Nagato qui lui permit de se libérer mais ils le suivirent comme leur ombre. Arriver dans le salon le blond n'osa plus avancer mais la main encourageante de son cousin lui permit de rester, au moins, debout.

\- Bien mes enfants, laissons donc Naruto et ces gens seuls.

Il se retrouva donc seul devant sa famille d'adoption et prit son courage à deux mains pour réussir à s'affaler avec nonchalance dans un fauteuil en face d'eux en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre.

\- Ce que tu as fait et grave Naruto. Gronda son père. Tu n'aurais pas du faire ce que tu as fait, il aurait pu t'arriver quelque chose de grave.

Naruto serra les poings et se retourna vers lui les yeux haineux, un long silence se fit dans le salon, Mikoto mit sa main devant sa bouche les larmes montant aux yeux, Itachi resta impassible malgré ses mains moites, Sasuke déglutie relativement mal, quant à Fugaku sa mâchoire se serra et ses yeux se firent plus ombrageux.

\- Quoi vous pensiez que mon adoption resterait un secret toute ma vie. Dit il moqueusement. Et bien non c'est loupé, je sais que vous n'êtes pas mes parents, vous êtes juste les gens chez qui j'ai créché pendant un moment, mais vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez plus de soucis à vous faire je vais rester ici ça vous fera une dépense en moins.

Naruto défiait toujours le plus vieux du regard, et quand ce dernier entendit un sanglot à son côté la gifle partie toute seule, estomaquant tout le monde. La jeune femme se précipita sur le blond comme pour le consoler.

\- Tu n'auras pas l'autorisation avant tes 18 ans pour partir de la maison comme bon te semble. Gronda le vieux. Nous n'avons peut être pas le même sang mais nous t'avons élevé comme tel, tu seras donc sévèrement puni en rentrant et je ne veux pas de caprice de ta part.

Le garçon se dégagea des bras réconfortant de sa mère adoptive et partie s'enfermer, il se jeta sur le lit de son cousin. Il venait de recevoir la première gifle de la part de Fugaku, jamais avant il n'avait levé la main sur lui.

Le reste de la famille était resté dans le salon et Mito entra comme si rien ne s'était passé, ils avaient pu entendre des pas courir dans le couloir sûrement à la poursuite du petit blond.

\- Eh bien tu sais parler aux adolescents.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vos réflexions je sais comment élever mes enfants

\- Sache que j'en ai élevé plus que toi gamin. Et jamais aucun d'eux n'a fugué. Accusa t-elle.

\- Je n'ai pas dragué une femme pour me marier avec son meilleur ami.

\- Tsunade va vous montrer vos chambres. Dit elle amère. Et apprend que ton père m'a trompé avant que je ne romps avec lui. Ça doit être de famille de tromper les gens, pourvue que tes fils n'est pas attrapé ça...

Elle repartit de la pièce sans les saluer et partie dans sa chambre. Les deux enfants Uchiwa étaient abasourdis par l'histoire de leur grand-père, ils comprenait mieux son comportement vis-à-vis de Naruto. Ils suivirent cet Tsunade qui leur avait l'air plutôt hostile, ils croisèrent dans le couloir Nagato qui fermait tout juste la porte de sa chambre.

\- Comment va le gamin ? Demanda la femme.

\- Il va bien, je vais allé lui préparer un chocolat chaud.

Il passa devant les deux bruns quand le plus vieux des deux l'interpella.

\- Naruto l'aime bien quand il y a des petits bouts de marshmallow dedans et de la chantilly dessus.

Nagato en resta quelque temps la bouche ouverte dans les escaliers, avant de se reprendre et de lui sourire.

\- J'en prends note, merci.

Finalement cet Itachi était un bon grand frère, peu importe que Naruto lui répète que ce soit un menteur, il était persuadé que leur amour pour lui n'était pas un mensonge. Il faudrait qu'il s'en rendre compte de la chance qu'il avait d'être aimé à ce point, d'ailleurs il ne fût pas au bout de ses surprises, car Mikoto arriva dans la cuisine avec un paquet de marshmallow rose.

\- Il préfère cela, je me suis dit que ce serait utile de le lui en apporter.

\- Merci.

\- Je sais que vous devez prendre mon mari pour un monstre mais il aime Naruto, autant que Sasuke et Itachi... C'est juste qu'il ressemble beaucoup à Minato et il ne sait pas trop comme s'y prendre.

\- Je ne pensais pas ça. Tenta t-il

\- Vous mentez. Rigola t-elle. Naruto ne le sait peut être pas mais c'est son père, enfin mon mari, qui lui a donné goût à ce genre de mélange mais je pense qu'il était trop jeune pour s'en souvenir. Il lui ressemble plus qu'il ne le croit.

Elle quitta la pièce le laissant à préparer son chocolat chaud, il sortit deux tasses et fit les mêmes mélanges. Quand il partit pour remonter la collation à son cousin il passa par la terrasse ou se trouvait Fugaku à qui il déposa la tasse en souriant pour repartir à l'intérieur avant de se retourner pour lui adresser une parole.

\- Je pense que vous en avez tout autant besoin que lui si ce n'est plus... Ce faire détesté par son enfant doit être une dure épreuve.

Puis il rentra et referma la porte derrière lui.

\- Tu es toujours trop gentil Nagato, ça te perdra. Dit la personne avec un sourire

\- C'est vous qu'y m'avez appris ça, grand-mère. Je suis que votre pale copie.

Puis il remonta en haut mais le « sale gosse » dit dans un gloussement ne lui échappa pas. Il apporta le breuvage au petit blond qui ne résista pas une seconde devant avant de l'avaler goulûment, il s'endormit pas longtemps après.

Le lendemain le père ne pris pas le temps de dire au revoir, il prit les affaires de son plus jeune fils, étant persuadé que s'il ne le faisait pas Naruto trouverait un moyen pour se dérober. Il fut donc le premier au taxi. Sasuke les salua, les remerciant pour leur hospitalité et pour avoir pris soin de son frère, Karin le regarda avec dédain et il en fit autant. Itachi les remercia lui aussi mais bien plus chaleureusement, et il eut droit même à une poignée de main de Mito sous les yeux incrédules de sa petite fille. Mikoto quant à elle les salua tout en restant près de son cadet, ce dernier embrassa Tsunade avant de Saluer son cousin par une accolade lui promettant de revenir vite. Il embrassa sa cousine qui le menaça de tenir sa promesse sinon elle viendrait le chercher par la peau du cul.

Il arriva devant sa grand-mère hésita un moment avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime grand-mère lui souffla t-il avant de se dégager.

\- Je pense que ta mère aurait voulu te le transmettre, ajouta sa la vieille femme en sortant un collier de sa poche. Prends en grand soin mon enfant.

\- Comptez sur moi.

Il mit la pierre autour de son coin tout fière avant de la serrer dans sa main, il regarda une dernière fois sa famille avec un immense sourire avant de se retourner et de s'engouffrer dans la voiture à la suite de la brune. Il regarda la voiture s'éloigner, mais garda longtemps ses yeux tourner dans leur direction, il sentit sa main se faire attraper par sa mère adoptive mais il ne dit rien, il en avait besoin car c'était dur pour lui de partir.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport se fit dans un silence assez pesant, et le voyage en avion ne fut pas mieux, surtout qu'il était privé et donc qu'il n'y avait que la petite famille. Fugaku était toujours énervé du fait qu'il se soit fait traiter comme un chien par, comme il l'appelait, la vielile peau et du fait que son fils la préfère à lui. Ce dernier ne voulait pas décrocher un mot pour montrer qu'il leur en voulait toujours et qu'il faisait ce voyage en sens inverse contre son gré.

Arrivé aux manoirs il partit directement s'enfermer dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque qu'il avait une nouvelle porte ou il n'y avait pas de verrou. Son père l'avait suivi pour lui faire part de sa punition.

\- L'intimité est un privilège, et tu ne l'as pas mérité. Gronda t-il. Quand tu seras responsable peut être que je remettrais un verrou.

Naruto fulmina mais ne dit rien, il rentra tout de même dans la pièce et était prêt à claquer la porte au nez de l'homme qui la retint sans effort. Il n'en avait pas fini, ce n'était pas le seul truc dont il le privait.

\- A partir d'aujourd'hui et jusqu'à je l'ai décidé tu seras privé de sortie, et les seules que tu feras seront pour aller à ton école ou tu seras accompagné d'un membre de la famille. Et vu que tu trouves que je ne t'accorde pas assez d'attention tu viendras à mon bureau tous les soirs quand tu rentras des cours, et tu y feras tes devoirs et tu me les montreras. Et ne pense pas y échapper, ton école me préviendra de tout ce que tu as à faire. Pour l'instant tu as été viré pour une semaine donc à la place tu seras de corvée.

Il eut l'impression qu'il entrait en prison à partir d'aujourd'hui, son père n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire ainsi et bien tant pis il lui rendrait la vie impossible si le fallait. Le lendemain il ne sortit donc pas de sa chambre même pour déjeuner, il fut surpris de voir le patriarche de la famille débarquer et à moitié le soulever par un bras pour l'asseoir à table avec tout le monde.

\- Mange ! Ordonna t-il. Tu vas avoir besoin de force pour laver tous les sols de la maison.

\- Fugaku tu pourrais... Tenta Mikoto.

\- Je ne pourrais rien du tout, il apprendra la discipline comme tout bon Uchiwa qui ce respect !

\- Je ne suis pas un Uchiwa. Cracha le blond.

Un silence de mort se fit entendre, Sasuke balançait son regard entre son père et son jeune frère, la brune coupa sa respiration et Itachi baissa juste ses yeux tristes. Quant au chef il fulmina et fut prêt

à s'emporter contre lui mais son aîné intervint avant.

\- C'est vrai tu n'es pas un Uchiwa.

Le Namikaze sentie comme un coup lui traverser la poitrine, le dire était une chose mais l'entendre dire par quelqu'un d'autre et surtout par quelqu'un qu'on avait admiré toute sa vie en était une autre.

\- Tu es bien plus, tu es notre frère ou notre fils, et tu es l'un des nôtres du plus profond de notre chaire.

Le blond baissa les yeux les sentant lui piquer, il s'en voulut d'être aussi profondément ému pour cette phrase, car il ne voulait pas faire partir de cette famille, il en avait déjà une. Il mangea rapidement avant de filer dans sa chambre.

\- Je souhaiterais que la prochaine fois tu me laisses parler Itachi.

\- Et moi je pense que vous allez trop loin père. Grogna l'aîné. Naruto n'est qu'un enfant et il est perdu.

\- Je ne te permets pas !

\- Et moi je me permets, après tout, vous êtes le fautif de tout ça, si vous l'aviez traité comme nous il ne se serait pas sentie rejeté, mais a trop vouloir lui laisser de liberté en espérant qu'il soit heureux il a cru que vous ne l'aviez jamais aimé. La personne qui devrait se remettre en question et prendre ses responsabilité c'est vous et non lui.

C'est bien la première fois qu'il parlait aussi froidement à son père, et Fugaku ce prix la réplique comme une gifle. Il n'avait jamais voulu que Naruto vive avec des contraintes mais plus comme Minato l'aurait souhaité mais il ne l'avait que rendu plus malheureux. Sa femme se leva et lui jeta un regard sombre avant de partir de la pièce à la suite d'Itachi. Sasuke resta un moment dans la salle avant de soupirer.

\- A vrai dire je me demande si ce n'est pas Naruto que vous avez le plus aimé à force de vouloir le voir grandir libre et de nous mettre à nous des menottes... J'envierais presque sa situation.

Et il partit laissant le dernier homme seul qui partit à son tour pour s'enfermer dans son bureau, il avait fait les choses de travers avec ses enfants et encore plus avec Naruto alors qu'il avait toujours voulu que leur bien. Il passa une main sur son visage, et grogna.

\- Toi tu aurais su quoi faire avec ces gamins... Alors dit moi Minato que leur aurait tu dit à un moment pareil ?

Son téléphone sonna, mais il n'était pas d'humeur à répondre mais quand la personne rappela trois fois de suite et qu'il vit le numéro s'afficher il décrocha en vitesse. Il eut l'impression à un coup de pouce de son défunt ami.

Le soir arriva et Naruto n'avait finalement pas bougé de sa chambre, il s'était assis contre la porte ne voulant laisser personne entrer et ce ne fut pas faute d'avoir essayé pour certains. Mais il campa sur ses positions.

-Naruto ouvre cette porte s'il te plaît. Fit une énième fois de la journée Itachi

Il l'entendit glisser de l'autre côté du mur, il devait être assis dos contre dos, mais il ne voulait pas y penser.

\- Très bien alors reste ou tu es et écoute moi...

\- ...

\- Bien, je suis sur que tu voudrais parler à ta ... famille. Dit il difficilement. Mais je suis persuadée que tu ne leur as pas demandé leurs numéros de téléphone, je te l'aie donc pris pour que tu puisses les appelés.

\- Tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil si tu crois m'acheter ! Lança Naruto

\- Loin de moi cette idée, mais je te connais depuis des années et je savais que tu n'y penserais pas, après tout tu es mon précieux petit frère.

Naruto serra ses genoux contre sa poitrine des larmes pointant les bouts de leur nez, il entendit son frère ce levé et lui dire qu'il posait les coordonnées devant la porte puis plus un son. Il craqua et se leva d'un bond pour s'excuser de son attitude mais au lieu de tomber sur une tête brune il tomba sur une tête rousse blonde.

\- Vous êtes ? Demanda t-il.

\- Bonjour Naruto, je vois que tu as bien grandi.

\- On se connaît ?

\- Voici ton oncle, Yahiko Namikaze, le coupa son père. Je pense que lui et toi avaient beaucoup de choses à vous dire.

Le mot étonné n'était pas assez fort pour décrire dans quel état le blond se trouvait, et un grand sourire apparu sur son visage et il prit les mains de l'homme devant lui.

\- Vous êtes venue me chercher ? Je vais habiter avec vous ? Vous avez quel âge ? Comment était mon père ?

\- S'il te plaît calme toi. Le pria Yahiko gêné par toutes ses questions. Une seule à la fois.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

\- Et bien c'est une longue histoire, et si on allait s'asseoir, d'accord ?

Il acquiesça et l'entraîna dans sa chambre lui apportant une chaise et se positionna en face de lui.

\- J'ai 28 ans et, comme l'as dit Fugaku je suis ton oncle.

\- Vous êtes venue me chercher ? Demanda t-il tout joyeux.

\- Pas vraiment. Dit il très gêné. Enfin je en suis pas sur que tu voudras me revoir après ce que je vais te dire...

\- C-c'est quand même pas vous l'oncle psychopathe qui avait tué toute la famille... Je croyais qu'il était en prison. Pris t-il peur.

\- Non ! Réfuta t-il avec violence... Non, mais en tout cas je vois que tu es déjà bien renseigné. Donc tu dois savoir qu'à l'époque j'étais mineur ... Je n'avais que 13 ans et Deidera 9 ans.

\- Oui bien sur, d'ailleurs comment cela ce fait il que vous n'avez pas su que j'étais encore vivant ?

\- Je le savais...

\- Quoi ? S'étrangla t-il

Un membre de sa famille était au courant de son existence et n'avait rien fait pour le retrouver, il secoua alors la tête, son oncle était mineur à l'époque il ne pouvait rien faire. Il avait du avoir du mal à le retrouver après adoption voilà tout.

\- C'est moi qui ai demandé à ce que personne ne parle de toi, et surtout pas dans les journaux... A l'époque j'étais jeune et terrifié. J'ai douté de la justice qui n'avait rien pu faire pour arrêté mon frère alors j'ai voulu te cacher aux yeux de tous pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

Naruto commençait à comprendre mais que faisait la famille Uchiwa la dedans et puis pourquoi ne venir le voir que maintenant ?

\- Et c'est la que Fugaku a débarqué, je savais que je n'avais aucune chance d'être adopté avec toi. Les parents auraient voulu de toi mais moi j'étais trop vieux, même Deidera ne s'est pas fait adopter. Du coup je les supplié de te prendre avec eux. De t'emmener à Konoha loin de tout ça et de te cacher.

\- Alors tu m'as laissé la, pour mon bien... Et pourquoi grand-mère n'était pas au courant ?

\- Il n'aurait pas été difficile de savoir que tu étais caché la bas. Je leur ai donc mentis sur ta mort.

Il se rappela alors de ce qu'avait dit l'Uzumaki, c'était donc son oncle qui leur avait mentis et mal d'après Mito.

\- Je t'ai donc laissé avec les Uchiwas espérant devenir vite adulte pour te récupérer, mais je voulais avoir une bonne situation pour que le jour ou tu viendrais vivre avec moi et Deidera tu ne manques de rien...

\- Donc vous êtes bien venue me chercher.

Naruto sentit sa joie revenir à toute vitesse, il ne l'avait pas abandonné il avait juste voulu le meilleur pour lui. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras mais la mine abattue de son interlocuteur l'en empêcha.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas, on c'est déjà rencontrer à tes onze ans.

\- Non, je suis désolé, mais vous allez pas me détester ? Paniqua t-il.

\- Non... C'est plutôt toi qui vas le faire. Chuchota t-il.

\- Bien sur que non !

\- Ce jour la j'étais venue te chercher Naruto, j'avais tout préparé pour mais je n'ai pas pu.

\- Pourquoi ?

Yahiko lui raconta alors que ce jour la il avait été euphorique à l'idée de revoir son neveu et de pouvoir vivre avec lui, il allait lui parler inlassablement de Minato et du reste de la famille. Il avait déjà préparé la chambre et avait acheté un deuxième billet d'avion, il avait prévenu Fugaku qu'il venait le prendre.

Il était donc allé à l'école de Naruto qui faisait une journée de sport porte ouvert, il avait vu la tête blonde donner le meilleur de lui même et finir premier. Il l'avait vue partir se rafraîchir avant d'aller retrouver ses amis, mais il avait profité qu'il soit seul pour l'approcher.

Mais il l'avait regardé de travers lui demandant s'il était pervers qui venait mater les enfants qui courraient. Il avait tenté de se justifier quand les étoiles qui étaient apparues dans les yeux bleus l'interrompirent et il le vit courir au bras d'une personne derrière lui. Il l'avait vue se jeter dans ses bras en sautillant de partout et répétait qu'il avait gagné en demandant à son aîné s'il était fier de lui.

En voyant ce tableau il en un pincement aux cœurs de devoir l'arracher à celui ci, mais le pire fut le regard du brun. Yahiko savait qu'Itachi était un génie, et il comprit que ce dernier l'avait reconnu quand il le regarda avec toute la peine du monde en resserrant Naruto contre lui comme si venir le reprendre était emporter avec une partie de l'aîné de la famille.

Il avait alors vu la femme de Fugaku arrivé et prendre le garçon dans ses bras qui disait à sa mère qu'il était le plus fort et qu'ainsi il la défendrait contre tous les méchants la faisant bien rire.

\- Je n'ai pas pu t'arracher à leur bras... Tu avais une mère, et rien de ce que j'aurais pu faire ne l'aurait remplacé, ni même l'amour qu'Itachi te portait. Fugaku m'avait autorisé à venir te chercher parce que j'avais assuré qu'il était tant pourtant il avait toujours reporté l'échéance m'affirmant que je n'étais pas prêt. Mais c'est en vous voyant que j'ai compris la vraie raison, il ne voulait pas te perdre...

-...

\- Je t'en prie Naruto ne m'en veux pas mais surtout ne leur en veux pas à eux ils n'ont fait que t'aimer et ont juste cherché à te garder à cause de ça...

Naruto qui c'était levé s'éloigna un peu se rappelant de ce jour, son père l'avait pour la première fois, ébouriffé ses cheveux avant qu'il ne parte à l'école. Et celui ci lui avait soufflé de prendre soin de lui, comme un adieu, et il avait vu une lueur de mélancolie dans son regard qui à l'époque l'avait interprété comme un égarement de son père. Et le soir il avait eu le droit à un repas de fête et un couvert supplémentaire avait été mi.

Sasuke n'avait pas arrêté de râler en disant qu'il avait faim et lui aussi, ils s'étaient tous les deux chamailler et pour une fois Itachi n'avait pas tenté de les arrêter, les regardant d'un sourire tendre. Leur mère avait un regard triste au possible mais souriait tout de même, Fugaku s'était installé à côté d'elle et avait eu l'air tendus, voir angoisser.

Mais ce qu'il lui revint surtout fut le soir ou il avait, pour la dernière fois assisté à une réception. Il était sur le côté, tout seul, attendant qu'on s'occupe de lui. Puis un homme à la longue chevelure brune et maquillé autour de ses yeux l'avait accosté, lui demandant ou était ses parents. Il lui avait montré l'autre bout de la salle ou son père et sa mère parlaient avec ses grands parents.

L'homme avait souri de toutes ses dents avant de lui tendre la main en se présentant sous le nom d'Orochimaru, et qu'il allait lui montrer un endroit ou ils allaient s'amuser plus qu'ici. Naruto l'avait suivi sans se méfier, de toute façon sa famille était occupée à autre chose. Il lui avait alors pris la main et ils étaient partie. Une fois arrivé dans la fin fond du jardin il lui demanda ou ils allaient, et l'homme lui montra une petite cabane isolée.

Quand ils étaient rentrés dedans le blond avaient affirmé avoir peur, surtout quand il le vit fermer la porte. Orochimaru lui demanda de se taire avant de lui mettre une gifle violente qui le fit tomber par terre. Il commença alors à pleurer doucement et de plus en plus fort quand l'homme le mit à le déshabiller. Il avait essayé de se débattre mais il se fit une fois de plus frapper, il avait été terroriser et appelait sa famille à son secoure.

Sa prière s'exauça quand il vit son père devant la porte qui venait de s'effondrer, il avait l'air essoufflé et son costume était froissé, la classe Uchiwa avait disparu et on ne voyait qu'un père affreusement en colère. Il avait soulevé Orochimaru par le col et l'avait éjecté à l'autre bout de la pièce. « Retouche une fois de plus à mon fils et tu es homme mort Orochimaru ! » Il avait dit cela d'une voix sombre et caverneuse que l'enfant ne lui avait jamais entendue. Il s'était alors penché vers lui le rhabillant avec lenteur et délicatesse avant de le prendre dans ses bras lui chuchotant des « C'est fini », « Il ne te fera plus de mal », « papa est là ». Il avait encore sangloté pendant un moment en s'accrochant au cou de son père.

Ils étaient arrivé devant la maison ou se tenait la réception, la police et les ambulances étaient présentes, venant tout juste d'arriver. Mikoto avait couru vers eux l'air affolé, elle s'était alors jeté dans les bras de son mari et les avait tous deux serrer contre elle.

Les Uchiwa l'aimaient et il les aimait en retour, des larmes dévalèrent ses joues, regrettant son comportement et ses paroles qu'il avait eu depuis la découverte de son adoption. Son oncle tandis la main pour le consoler mais la ramena près de son corps baissant la tête. Mais avant qu'il ne parte l'adolescent lui attrapa le T-shirt.

\- Vous allez m'emmener ? Demanda t-il entre deux sanglots.

\- Non, bien sur que non, si tu ne le veux pas tu peux rester avec eux Naruto, je ne veux que ton bonheur.

\- Mais ils doivent me détester après ce que j'ai fait. Renifla le blond.

\- Non il t'aime et rien de ce que tu as fait n'a changé ça.

Yahiko lui prit la main pour l'emmener dans le salon ou toute la famille s'était réunie sans un silence pesant attendant la sentence. En le voyant caché derrière son oncle chacun en alla de son imagination, interprétant tous un scénario en leur défaveur.

\- Je pense que Naruto a quelque chose à vous annoncer.

Il le poussa alors au milieu de la pièce mais ils ne virent pas son visage, juste quelque larmes touché le sol. Et une petite phrase sortie de sa bouche mais elle leur fut à peine audible et comme, on le sait bien, l'instinct maternel n'avait pas besoin d'entendre Mikoto se jeta sur lui.

\- Je t'aime mon bébé ! Et rien ne pourra changer ça.

Naruto lui rendit son étreinte se cachant dans le cou de sa mère, Sasuke se jeta sur eux, oubliant les convenances. Itachi plus modérer avança à pas pour finalement les prendre dans ses bras aussi.

Fugaku se leva, le visage toujours impassible même si l'inquiétude avait traversé ses yeux l'espace d'un instant. Quand il arriva vers eux, ils s'écartèrent les uns des autres, et s'inquiétèrent de sa réaction. Il tendit alors la main vers Naruto, qui lui saisit.

\- Content que tu restes.

Et à la surprise de tous le jeune Namikaze se jeta dans ses bras, et encore plus surprenant son étreinte lui fut rendue.

Les jours passèrent dans une ambiance bien plus sereine, bien sûr la punition de Naruto ne fut pas enlevée entièrement, il devait tout de même retenir la leçon d'après son père. Du coup il fut privé de sortie pendant deux semaines et n'eut pas le droit à de verrou sur sa porte s'il n'obtenait pas son année. Les repas de famille se faisaient dans une ambiance plus détendue, ou les rires fusaient plus souvent.

Fugaku avait relâché la pression sur ses aînés, leur laissant plus de liberté et il passait plus de temps avec son cadet. Il avait même invité la famille Uzumaki à la maison ainsi que les Namikaze pour les vacances d'été, ainsi ce fut le plus belle été de Naruto réuni avec toute sa famille. Même les grands parents Uchiwa avaient été de la partie et les piques que le vieux Madara envoyait à la vieille Mito lui étaient rendu et cela avait amusé le reste de la famille.

* * *

 **Malgré votre haine contre moi n'oubliez pas le petit commentaire même si c'est pour cracher toute votre colère du au temps d'attente mais au moins laissez moi votre avis!**

 **A plus les bisounours!**

 **Au faite allez likez ma page facebook! Et suiviez moi sur Twitter! Mon pseudo est mon fanfic!**


End file.
